The present invention relates to an order-picking work station having a window conveyor, to a storage and order-picking system having such an order-picking work station, and to a method for manually and paperlessly picking piece goods in accordance with a picking order consisting of at least one order line. In this context, it is picked in accordance with the “man-to-goods” principle.